


Conlang Dialogue: Warcraft (2016)

by Dedalvs



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Conlang, Draenei (Language), Orcish, common
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue fromWarcraft. (Please note: This post contains spoilers forWarcraft.)





	Conlang Dialogue: Warcraft (2016)

DRAENEI SLAVE (DRAENEI)  
Please, free my child! I beg you!

TRANSLATION  
 _Adare, zaradá revos lae! Kamil tor!_

BLACKHAND (ORCISH)  
WACHUUK

TRANSLATION  
 _WACHUUK_

HUMAN WOMAN (COMMON)  
(Prayer)

TRANSLATION  
 _Yords, hobe eek lore jex bire vults! Ken did noy moogle sook to indorm liss nimpible tace? Set, noy silled Burdanna, but gear mitch dar nod! Fendle dar, dib cade windy! And the zool gotes are misky vaw! And dib kill greymanes, too! At coast the metsen kimbers are misky!_

ORC PRISONER (ORCISH)  
(Beginning of insult)

TRANSLATION  
 _Ughagich bundugres_

LOTHAR (COMMON)  
(Question asked of Garona)

TRANSLATION  
 _Beck vast the dempers?_

GARONA (COMMON)  
(Response to Lothar)

TRANSLATION  
 _Bur. The dempers nogged the roagle frixers._

GARONA (COMMON)  
(Further response to Lothar)

TRANSLATION  
 _The getchers are scroving to the gloast--_

GARONA (ORCISH)  
You asked to speak with the human king. Here he stands.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ghanta ag nobah bhuur toz. Geh karva._

GARONA (ORCISH)  
This is King Llane. He was told you wish to talk.

TRANSLATION  
 _Goh Toz Llane. Tarhuk ag bhengah nobo._

GARONA (ORCISH)  
He asks if you plan to return home through the portal you’re building.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ghanta no chiimah hemodho il majha bin korik zuudah._

DUROTAN (ORCISH)  
Our world is destroyed. There is nothing to go back to.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ghorhuk juugbhaz. Ruk hemodhuu il kohát._

GARONA (ORCISH)  
He says they are not responsible for destroying our world. War will solve nothing.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nobak ag ko dahuk ghoro un juugbhaz. Gor ko tebuk kohát._

DUROTAN (ORCISH)  
For orcs, war solves everything.

TRANSLATION  
 _Il chongu, gor tebuk memát._

GARONA (ORCISH)  
He asks then why are you here?

TRANSLATION  
 _Ghanta ilgóh ilkáz vor geh?_

GARONA (COMMON)  
He says to save his people.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nee suffs to pode cull bredder._

GARONA (COMMON)  
He says the Fel takes life from more than its victims. It kills the land and corrupts those who use it. Gul’dan would poison our entire species with his death magic. If his clan is to survive, Gul’dan must be destroyed, but he has many warriors.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nee suffs the Fel bilts tor migg scope tier miss peckrins. Hek vores the nunt and medirks keys who yor fim. Gul’dan bur novack hel vombeer mendits with git kor zawnix. If mill freck is to benoke, Gul’dan pitch be decrowed, but nee velts bowler candinners._

GARONA (COMMON)  
In two suns, all the humans they have captured will be consumed by Gul’dan’s magic. If you attack our camp then, draw his warriors away, he will be vulnerable and with his Frostwolves, he will kill him.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sick bool cams, core the lettles sem bik beldimmed will be fortubed by Gul’dan’s zawnix. If lon kibort well hort scops, crell rix candinners bestir, nee will be renkable and with ben Frostwolves, nee will stelt yick._

GARONA (ORCISH)  
If they do this, will you protect his people until then?

TRANSLATION  
 _No zuguk goh, kil odragah domahuh mogil bhirgun?_

GARONA (COMMON)  
He will try.

TRANSLATION  
 _Voe mull skile._

ORC WITH AXE (ORCISH)  
Curse you!

TRANSLATION  
 _Garonich!_

DUROTAN (ORCISH)  
The Fel takes life from more than its victims. It kills the land and corrupts those who use it. Gul’dan would poison everything with his death magic. If my clan is to survive, Gul’dan must be destroyed, but he has many warriors.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vel ughaguk gral bhik degohuh guk truuv. Muduk rand guk uktuubuk jhegmah. Gul’dan bhenguk kizdano memát bhik ogar-zivdah. No azkoh bhenguk zugralo, Gul’dan karva ag ghoruk, nuh dhubuk ortíz gorma._

DUROTAN (ORCISH)  
In two suns, the humans we have captured will fuel the portal. If you attack our camp and draw his warriors away, the Frostwolf clan will kill him.

TRANSLATION  
 _Muk dak jov, bhuur ag torgut zukuuvuk korik. No ghajah nemmarbhaz guk huntah gormah, Az Tehgoh muduh._


End file.
